memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Republic Navy
(January-late 2409); (2409-present) }} The Romulan Republican Force, or RRF for short, was the military defense organization of the Romulan Republic. Its original headquarters were a fleet of ships in the middle of space, the Romulan Flotilla, before a permanent base of operations was established on Dewa III, the new Romulan homeworld. The RRF had its own uniform from the start. ( ) History The RRF was established sometime in early 2409, or before. By February 2409, the RRF maintained an ever increasing fleet of starships appropriated from the Tal Shiar, or former Romulan Star Navy vessels. These vessels operated throughout official Romulan Star Empire space and sought out independent Romulan colonies in the Tau Dewa sector block. One such world was Virinat, where an RRF ship helped spoil a joint Tal Shiar/Elachi invasion of Virinat. The Virinat survivors were invited to join the Republic's efforts to fight back against the Tal Shiar. ( ) To gain legal recognition from neighboring powers, the Proconsul of the Romulan Republic, D'Tan, tasked the RRF with finding a suitable world to colonize. The RRF picked the unclaimed, lush planet Dewa III. The Republic named Dewa III its capital, and designated as New Romulus, joint homeworld of the combined Romulan and Reman people. ( ) Leadership of the RRF passed from Commander Temer to Subcommander Nadel when Temer sacrificed himself at the international conference on Khitomer to save Klingon Councilor Wodan's life. The United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire subsequently became allies of the Romulan Republic. Because of the state of war between the UFP and the Empire, and limited resources available to the Republic, RRF officers had to pledge allegiance to either Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force, gaining access to the respective forces' equipment, personnel and installations. ( ) The Republic rose to become a major power in local space, and the RRF expanded quickly. Shipyards were established on New Romulus, and new starship classes unique to the Republic were introduced. Admiral Kererek assumed command of the RRF, and a flagship, the , was commissioned. ( et al.) The Republic's influence expanded further when it gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere in the Delta Quadrant, and the RRF assumed command of Allied Joint Command. The commanding officer of the SDS became Romulan Commander Kaol. ( ) Later in 2410, the military was referred sometimes to as Romulan Republic Navy but retained the RRF abbreviation. ( ) Leadership * Proconsul D'Tan, leader of the Romulan Republic (since 2409) * Commander Temer (2409), from the Romulan Flotilla * Subcommander Nadel (2409), from the Romulan Flotilla * Admiral Kererek (since 2409), from New Romulus * Commander Kaol, commanding officer of Allied Joint Command and the Solanae Dyson Sphere * Commander Tiaru Jarok, commanding officer of the RRF flagship * Obisek, commanding officer of Vauthil Station, former leader of the Reman Resistance The bulk of the military equipment was re-purposed material from the Romulan Star Navy. ( ) However, the military soon begun to build ships of their own. The first new starship class developed by the Romulan Republican Force in the New Romulus Shipyards was the tactical warbird. (STO website: Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #43) The RRF had its own uniform. Its ranks were reminiscent the Star Navy. Of the Republican allies, both Starfleet and the KDF offered ships, officers and material. ( ) For its ships, the the Republican Force used the standard prefix RRW (Romulan Republican Warbird). All of its ships were considered warbirds. Other available prefixes included ARW (Allied Romulan Warbird) for Romulan ships acquired from the mirror universe and USS as well as IKS for ships received from the Republic's allies. ( ) As of 2409, the leader of the military was Admiral Kererek. The military headquarters were on New Romulus. The first and current flagship of the RRF was the . ( ) Ranks and titles Ranks of the Romulan Republican Force: *uhlan *sublieutenant *lieutenant *centurion *subcommander *commander *subadmiral I *subadmiral II *vice admiral *admiral Resources The RRF originally relied on designs developed by the Romulan Star Empire but had begun to conceive ships of their own. (STO website: Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #43) Auxiliary craft class * fighter * shuttlecraft * runabout * commander's gig * commander's gig Starship classes * light warbird * light warbird * warbird * warbird * heavy warbird **mirror universe Mogai-class heavy warbird retrofit (salvaged from the mirror universe) * tactical warbird (developed by the RRF) * warbird battle cruiser * assault warbird * guardian warbird * heavy destroyer * temporal science vessel (salvaged from the 29th century) * temporal destroyer (salvaged from the 29th century mirror universe) * advanced warbird * advanced warbird * dreadnought warbird * dreadnought warbird * dreadnought warbird (flagship class) Significant bases *headquarters in 2409: Romulan Flotilla *headquarters since 2409: New Romulus *New Romulus Shipyards *Solanae Dyson Sphere *Jenolan Dyson Sphere (disputed with the Federation and Klingon Empire) *The Vault *Vauthil Sation Species diversity The majority of RRF personnel were Romulans, with a significant minority of Remans. Many of the Remans were members of the Reman Rebellion, or surviving colonists from Crateris colony. Some of the Romulan and Reman officers were also liberated Borg drones. The RRF also open to aliens as well. Starfleet and KDF officers were allowed to serve as exchange officers. The only non-vulcanoid member of the Lleiset's bridge crew was Deferi. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * }} Category:Military organizations Category:Romulan Republic